Escuela de Samba!
by FanaticAnime
Summary: Harry potter a llegado a Howarts como profesor de DCAO y con un sensual movimiento de caderas que volvera a nuestro favorito habitante de las mazmorras loco, bailes y seduccion dan por inicio la nueva vida de Harry Potter y Severus Snape


Capitulo I Prof. Potter

Bueno aquí esta tu cuarto Harry- dijo el director de Howarts Albus Dumbledore- al lado derecho esta el cuarto de Minerva y al izquierdo el de Severus- SEVERUS!!!! A…..AQUI!!!- Harry señalaba traumado a la puerta de la izquierda dumbledore solo lo observaba con una sonrisa en el rostro- así es Harry bueno me retiro siéntete como en tu casa- Harry vio como se retiraba apaciblemente dumbledore mientras el estaba en un estado de frustración por tener a su lado al profesor Snape!!- ni con voldemort muerto podré tener un dia de tranquilidad aquí…."bueno pero que estas pensado Harry! Reacciona el ahora es tu compañero de trabajo no te puede quitar puntos, no puede castigarte no puede hacerte nada! Vamos pon un poco de musica y a decorar!" Harry sonrio ante los consejos de su conciencia y entro a la habitación del antiguo profesor de defensa prendio una radio magica y coloco su cd favorito era una musica entre samba y sean paul uno de los pocos cantantes muggles que le gustaba (n/a: si alguna quiere escuchar la cancion mientras lee el fic para adentrarce mas en la historia aquí les dejo el nombre "djfoxmindseanpaultemperature" y si aun así no la consiguen me mandan un correo o en el review me dicen y yo se las mando -) le gustaba mucho esa musica movida como le decia hermione después de salir de sus clases de baile "tienes la musica en la sangre Harry te mueves como nunca!" Harry solo reia a este comentario el no era muy bueno bailando y cuando se metio en la academia de baile magico-muggle salio hecho un genio penso mientras bailaba al ir acomodando la habitación….

…..en la habitación de la izquierda…

Severus leia tranquilamente un libro sobre pociones oscuras cuando un ruido infernal comenzo a zumbar en su cabeza "quien sera el nuevo profesor de defensa?" penso con rabia si bien severus siempre habia querido ser profesor de defensa no era porque le gustaran las artes oscuras si no porque consideraba su habitación muy pequeña y siempre habia querido ampliarla pero todo el mundo pensaba que era por sus inclinaciones hacia las artes oscura y el no se molestaba en negarlo (n/a: apuesto que nunca pensaron en eso ;) jeje ) y ahora el nuevo profesor de defensa es un desquiciado que escucha esa espantosa música se levanto molesto no se habia tomado la molestia si quiera de presentarce y aparte montaba semejante escandalo abrio la puerta del nuevo profesor y lo que encontro lo dejo completamente embobado "quien es esa divina criatura que se mueve así!" dijo contemplando el cuerpo sin camisa del nuevo profesor y olvidando casi por completo su enfado y de repente esa musica se volvio en su adoración si eso hacia que ese joven de cabellos negros largos y cuerpo de dioses se moviera así deberia dejarla prendida todo el día "talvez no sea tan malo mi nuevo vecin…..OO ES POTTER!!" quedo en shock cuando el chico dio una sensual vuelta y se quedo tieso viendolo la sonrisa se borro de su rostro y paso a ser un violento sonrojo igual o peor que el de Potter- po….potter….eh…yo….- aspiro profundamente y le vio con su ya conocido semblante molesto- apague ese escandalo Potter no estamos en una discoteca- en eso tiene razon severus pero si esta en mi habitación y aquí yo hago lo que me plazca- como se atreve a llamarme severus!! Que se ha creido!!- Harry sonrio con suficiencia aunque por dentro estaba temblando de miedo por el tono usado por Snape- soy nuevo colega severus si TU quieres llamarme por mi apellido me parece bien yo te llamare así de ahora en adelante ahora si me permites estoy acomodando mi habitación s-e-v-e-r-u-s- y le cerro la puerta en la cara a severus con un estratégico puntapié "que acabo de hacer!" congelado del miedo se sento en el sillón que recien habia puesto y comenzo a pensar en la peor de las torturas que sufriria por parte de severus aunque…"su rostro era muy dieferente cuando di esa vuelta era casi…humano…era tan…intrigante esa mirada y esa sonrisa que hermosa esa sonrisa "un momento hermosa!! Desde cuando severus tiene una hermosa sonrisa? Alejo esos pensamientos de su mente y termino de ordenar los pocos muebles que quedaron regados mientras bailaba y fue a tomarce una ducha a despejar sus pensamientos sobre cierto profesor que vivia a su lado….

….En la habitación de Severus….

Como era posible que Potter se moviera de esa manera…se veia tan bien…el chico si que habia crecido su cuerpo era el de un atleta se ve que aun practica quidicth y seguro que practica mas bailes como ese…su cabello se volvio mas largo y ya no es tan rebelde como antes incluso se le antoja acariciable "acaricable? Severus que demonios estas hablando es Potter!!! No cualquier otro chico!!" despejo su pensamiento y volvio a su interesante libro de pociones pero la musica de Potter no le dejaba concentrarce ademas de que siempre volvia esa imagen de Harry moviendo la cintura de aquella manera imposible tan divina tan…."arrgghhh!! Olvida eso severus!!"- si…eso…tengo que ir a hacer algo…-salio de su habitación dispuesto a castigar a cualquier chico con tal de olvidarse de Potter

Mientras tanto Harry salia de la ducha mas calmado y relajado se lazo sobre su cama y cerro los ojos para descanzar un rato recordando como es que empezo con sus clases de baile

Flash Back

Hay Hermione es que Kevin me gusta mucho!! No puedo dejar de ir solo porque no se bailar!!- decia Harry al borde del llanto a su amiga si bien ella le acepto su homosexualidad con el tiempo se fue convirtiendo en su confidente- Harry entonces solo te queda una solución- Harry la vio esperanzado ella sabria que hacer- clases de baile!- la esperanza de Harry se destrozo en cuadritos- clases?...hermione…solo tengo una semana no un año o algo así….¬¬- la chica le sonrio- tranquilo el hace milagros solo busca una canción que te haga sentir diferente- la miro dudoso pero aun así hermione siempre le habia salvado la vida en momentos muy complicados así que porque no confiar en ella esta vez…-hmpf muy bien a ver vamos a escuchar algo de musica que tengas- la chica lo llevo arrastrando a su dormitorio y comenzaron a probar cd's hasta que Harry se identifico mucho con un estilo de música- bueno Harry parece que te gusta la samba y algo de reggae vaya gusto ;) – Harry se sonrojo- bueno..esa musica me provoca bailarla que quieres que haga?- jaja tranquilo ven te voy a llevar con andré para ver que hacemos- suspiro resignado- espero que no te equivoques…

En la clase de André…

Hegmione!! Cuanto tiempo sin vegte- dijo andre abrazando a hermione Harry pudo notar al instante el acento frances aunque parecia por su aspecto un español o algo así, su piel morena denotaba lo mucho que iba a la playa y tenia en los ojos la chispa de un hombre muy festivo y pasional- André el es Harry necesita aprender a bailar con urgencia y ya nos adelantamos a buscar su tipo de música- vaya y que musica le gusta al joven haggy?- como dijiste que se llaman herm?...em…samba y reggae- caganba!! Se ve que le gustan los bailes pasionales joven muy bien perfegto hegmione sabes bien que debes igte aunque me duela en el alma bella- la chica sonrió comprendiendo y abrazo a Harry susurrandole "tranquilo esta todo bajo control" y desapareciendo del lugar André se acerco a Harry y le sonrio picadamente- bien haggy vamos a hacegte vibrag- el chico que vivio se puso palido como un fantasma ni cuando lucho contra voldemort habia tendio tanto miedo….

Fin Flash Back

A fin de cuenta lo unico bueno que saco de las clases fue que aprendió mas bailes como el tango, la cumbia, La salsa, el flamenco un poco el clásico merengue y luego por consejo de André aprendió también la danza del vientre volviendose un maestro del baile ya que el tal Kevin resulto ser un total fracaso…"talvez deberia hablar con Albus para hacer un baile o algo así me encantaria ver a severus bailar" penso con una chispa divertida en sus ojos que pronto cambio a una lujuriosa imaginandose a severus con un sexy traje de bailarin o en un traje de etiqueta con una rosa en los labios invitandolo a bailar….

Se derritio ante tal pensamiento comenzando a imaginar a severus bailando cerca de el…sintiendo cada parte de su cuerpo como es tensado y presionado al máximo para hacerle estremecer "ya detente Harry es snape!!! No es un viejo amigo de la infancia!! El no baila!!!" y antes de que pudiera seguir reprendiendose mentalmente alguien toco su puerta…

-.-.-.-.-

Después de haber sorprendido a unos estudiantes de segundo tratando de entrar al salon de profesores pudo castigarlos y se comenzo a sentir mejor y a olvidarce de su pequeño encuentro con Potter hasta que el llego- severus! Que bueno que te veo!! Necesito un favor tuyo!- dime albus en que puedo ayudarte?- necesito reunirme contigo y con el profesor de defensa en mi despacho puedes ir a buscarlo? Gracias que amable- y desapareció tan rapido como llego dejando a un severus alucinado por la idea de ir a buscar a Harry "bailarin divino" Potter suspiro sabiendo que algun dia ese viejo chocho se las pagaría todas juntas el y sus caramelos de limón! Y entre esos pensamientos llego frente a la puerta de su destino toco y espero a que Potter no apareciera bailando o sin camisa como la primera vez que lo vio pero se llevo una total sorpresa ya que fue mucho peor de lo que habia imaginado

Abrio la puerta con una toalla atada en su cintura falta decir que la toalla no era lo suficientemente grande para que el pobre profesor de pociones no se distrajera- eh…yo…ah..ehh…Potter estas…-cerro los ojos tratando de organizar ideas pero cuando los abrio fue peor porque Potter estaba totalmente sonrojado- dame un segundo para vestirme pasa ya te atiendo- dejo a severus sentado en el sofá y fue corriendo a cambiarce "severus vamos eres un hombre capaz de controlar tus emociones no un maldito adolescente hormonal!!"- bien dime que pasa?- Aparecio Harry con ropa deportiva que lucia muy comoda a la vista se sento en indio y vio a severus fijamente- dime necesitas algo?- em…yo..si bueno…- Harry lo veia extrañado severus tartamudeando sin duda este trabajo seria muy interesante- el director quiere vernos...- muy bien pero dime quieres un café antes?- si me vendria bien un café- Harry se dirigió a la pequeña cocina y sirvio dos tazas de humeante café- si no te gusta tan fuerte te puedo poner algo de leche- severus probo su café era exactamente como le gustaba- no esta bien así…gra…gracias- Harry abrió los ojos sorprendido, y severus lo ve molesto- que? Porque tiene los ojos así abiertos?- Harry le dice sonriendo a modo de excusa- es que.. nunca creí que escucharía un gracias suyo y menos para mi- severus lo vio molesto- a el contrario de lo que la gente piensa Potter soy bastante normal y acostumbro a ser educado ahora me retiro vaya a la oficina del director que tenemos una reunion alli al parecer Potter- y salio hecho una furia de la habitación- y que fue lo que le dije?- pensaba Harry contrariado….solo me sorprendí un poco nada mas pensaba Harry mientras salia de la habitación hacia el despacho de dumbledore con su gran idea sobre el baile dando vueltas en su cabeza al igual que el traje de bailarin de severus…

Llego a la oficina del director después de causar un gran alboroto entre los estudiantes y una avergonzada minerva MacGonagal por la vestimenta de Harry este solo le sonrio a modo de disculpa y prometio no volver a vestirce así para circular por los pasillos "aunque no se que tiene de malo" penso encogiendo los hombros y deteniendose ante la estatua de la gran agila que predecia la escalera al despacho del director tomando en cuenta que… "no se la contraseña"

Snape camina hacia el despacho del director cuando vio a un Harry Potter observando la gárgola- que sucede Potter acaso nunca la habia visto? ¬¬- Harry se sobresalto al escuchar la vos de severus- al parecer la persona que me dio el recado no me dio la contraseña…muy imprudente de su parte no crees severus?- severus lo vio furioso aparte de tutearlo sin su permiso le dijo que era un imprudente!!! El era un hombre con una paciencia muy poca y este mocoso la habia rebasado!!!- escuchame bien Potter no te he dado permiso para que me tutearas y mucho menos para que me digas IMPRUDENTE!!- Harry lo vio relajado con los años habia aprendido a no reflejar lo que sentia y aunque severus lo mirara con ganas de asecinarlo y su tono de voz no presagiara nada bueno y aunque estuviera como un niño asustado por dentro no lo reflejaria y menos ante el- escuchame bien S-E-V-E-R-U-S te llamo así porque eres mi compañero de trabajo y queria que por alguna vez en mi maldita existencia me trataras como una persona normal!! Pero si lo que quieres es que te trate como a un imbecil es exactamente lo que haré!!! Así que S-E-Ñ-O-R –S-N-A-P-E- podria indicarme la contraseña ya que al parecer no le escuche al nombrarla cuando me comunico que teniamos una reunion con el director.

Snape aun asimilaba todo lo que el chico le habia dicho aun molesto….bueno eso es lo que el queria respeto por parte del mocoso Potter así que no tendria porque decirle nada ¿cierto? El que se sintiera como una basura al ver que alguien se acercaba a el y lo alejo con su cortante actitud no deberia dolerle al contrario deberia estar feliz porque así seguira solo en su mazmorra- muy bien Potter la clave es Dulces Amargos- y dicho esto la gárgola se movio para darles paso ambos subieron, al tocar la puerta el director no le respondio como era de costumbre así que abrieron la puerta encontraron el despacho vacio entraron y esperaron a que el director llegara…

Lo que ellos no sabian era que albus dumbledore los habia llevado al aula de menesteres bajo un complicado hechizo pero aun así lo logro sintiendose muy complacido al ver que pudo engañar a esos dos hombres y juntarlos para que resolvieran sus diferencias una chispa de diversión surgio en sus ojos y se fue tarareando a su despacho….

Fin del Primer cap

Hola chicas/os!! Como estan! queridos lectores que se toman la molestia de ver las locuras de una amante de la musica! aquí les dejo otro fic con la musica y un albus de cupido - esta historia si promete ser mas larga que mi primera (eso espero yo y espero que mi musa no me abandone -.-) esta vez he cambiado un poco el estilo de escribirla, porque esta cancion que me inspiro el fic es un remix y no tiene mucho sentido si coloco como acostumbro a hacer entre parrafos así que no duden en pedirme la cancion para que vean a que se referia severus con el ritmo de la cancion y porque Harry se vuelve loco al pensar en severus bailando esa cancion así que los dejo para que dejen su comentario ciao carissimo's!!


End file.
